


Paris at Peace

by Muccamukk



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Louvre, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Prompt:Diana exploring new parts of the world.





	Paris at Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Thanks to dhampyresa for a read over.

"Come along," Etta had said. "You'll like Paris." Then, more softly, "I can show you Steve's old haunts; I know more than he'd have liked."

When they got there, Etta was swept up in the business of peace, or so she called it, and Diana left to walk streets more beautiful than London's, but sadder, too. The entire city that train station of wounded men.

After a week, Diana found the Louvre. The next day, she brought Etta.

"I would like to live here," Diana told her.

"Oh, no, you can't do that."

Diana said nothing, but kept looking up.


End file.
